Lollipop
by tanzorz
Summary: A cute story about how Misaki attempts to keep her walls up around Usui and how a lollipop breaks down those walls.


**Hope you enjoy my second fanfiction :)**

Suck.

Lick.

Twist.

I couldn't stop staring. The way his lips moved around the lollipop was mesmerizing. He was sitting on the park swing, and hadn't noticed me yet, just casually enjoying his sweet. It felt like he was committing a crime. No one that looks as amazing as him should be allowed to do that in public. A small smirk touched his soft lips and I blushed, suddenly aware I was gawking, thankfully he didn't notice. I can't believe I was thinking such perverse thoughts, it's so unlike me. He has such a big effect on me and that idea scares me. I can't let him get to me. He's a man, he'll only betray and hurt me like they all do in the end.

Still when he finally noticed I was here and smiled, I couldn't help but feel a little bit happier and... Safer? No, I couldn't feel safe around him. I had to protect myself. His emerald eyes twinkled as I walked closer and sat on the swing beside him. I avoided eye contact and kept a straight face, while he turned and looked forward out at the sunset. We both sat in silence for what felt like forever, and i kept having to keep myself from looking his way. Why did i feel like this? Why did i feel so comfortable around him? I should feel scared, he is a threat after all.

"Do you wanna know what flavour?" His smooth voice broke through my thoughts and I turned to look at him.

"Huh?"

He chuckled at my confusion and said "I saw you take an interest in my lollipop before you sat down, I thought I might be able to ease your curiosity"

Oh. He thinks I want the lollipop. _Well it's better than the truth._ "Um yea I just haven't had a lollipop in so long..." I trailed off.

"Well you must have forgotten what it tastes like then?" He said as he got up and swiftly knelt before me, his hands gripping the cool metal chains that held up my swing.

"Err yea I guess I have" His warm breath was right there, passing through his lips and landing on mine. His face was so close to mine. I should've pushed him away. But his eyes looked so much greener up close, and his hair was a little longer than when I first met him, and were covering part of his eyes. The strong urge to brush them away overwhelmed me and my fingers flinched in response. As soon I realized what I was doing my grip on the swing tightened and I leaned back.

His gaze dropped on the tightened fists on the chain and he got up, and started to walk so he was behind me.

"Wha... What are you doing?" I internally cursed for stammering, and felt his hands on my hands as he pushed the swing. I didn't like that he was in control and got up to face him.

"Misa looks so cute when she's confused" he almost purred.

"You think I look cute when I'm angry too, and the entire school on the other hand thinks I'm a demon" I pointed out.

"Well the entire school is wrong," he said with a slight frown "which is good because I'm not one to share anything."

"Share _what_? What's that supposed to mean?"

He took a step closer to me, going around the swing. "Well... There is only one person in the entire world I would share anything with."

I was confused. It wasn't very often Usui talked about people he knew. Curiosity enveloped me and I waited for him to continue, unconsciously taking a step closer. I registered a bit of shock in his eyes when I moved but a small smile soon followed as he swiftly reached out for my hand and pulled me on his lap as he sat on the swing. He wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't move and I couldn't help but wonder as I tried to struggle out of his hold how I always ended up so close to him.

"Let me g-" I could no longer speak because my mouth was filled with strawberry sweetness. The lollipop rattled around my mouth and it angered me that I didn't feel disgusted.

He leaned into my ear, his breath tickling me as he whispered "I'd only share with _you._"

I blushed and my body was tingling, heat rising to my cheeks and anywhere else he was touching me. My thoughts were all over the place, telling me to run as far away as you can, or to stay in his safe arms for as long as he would have you. In the end I was left paralyzed, enjoying his embrace and his warm strawberry breath on my neck.

After a while he began swinging and I awoke to my senses, I jumped up, mumbling a lame excuse through the nearly finished lollipop and all but ran home, a goofy smile plastered to my face that I couldn't shake. And for that run home, I let myself enjoy the weird happiness he gave me, before I let it all go as I finished the lollipop, and arrived into my broken home.

**I actually didn't plan on writing another fanfic but here I am :P Hope you like this very short fanfic about the lollipop in...chapter 40 something? I don't actually know but it's one of my favourite scenes.**

**Feel free to review or favorite, it's much appreciated! Any advice to improve my writing would be great since I'm trying to work on a creative writing piece for English and am always look for ways to improve!**

**Hope you're well, and eat a lollipop cause honestly when was the last time you had one? :P**


End file.
